Embodiments of the present invention relate to power management techniques for computing devices and more specifically to estimation of dynamic power consumption of a device at runtime.
As electronic devices continue to become smaller in size and higher performance, heat removal and power density of semiconductor devices become increasingly challenging. The ability to measure the power dissipation of a chip at runtime may enable temperature- and reliability-aware computing. Runtime power estimates may enhance the ability of dynamic power management techniques to evaluate power-performance tradeoffs and may deliver improved system performance.